


The Healer and The Prince

by Filisgare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filisgare/pseuds/Filisgare
Summary: The Halloween Party just got a lot more fun!





	The Healer and The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> A fic a wrote for a Halloween contest! Short and to the point, hope you enjoy!

Draco Malfoy stood against the wall at the Ministry Halloween party. He saw Harry and Ginny Potter across the dance floor and gave Harry a nod as they made eye contact. Six years after the war and the two had become friends due to spending long hours together at work. Draco looked around and contemplated leaving but as he turned towards the door a sexy figure in a Healer uniform and dress caught his eye and he snuck up behind her.

He brushed his lips against her ear, “How about we leave this lame party and you can give me a thorough check up?” He head her sharp intake of breathe as she turned around to face him. “Hey, Granger,” he said while giving her his signature smirk.

“You know, Malfoy, you’re going to have to start calling me by my married name at some point. It’s a bit disrespectful to my husband to continue calling me ‘Granger.’”

“You’ll always be ‘Granger’ to me; there is nothing you can do about that. He stepped back and looked her up and down. “You do make for a sexy Healer.” She blushed under his gaze and gave him an appraising look, taking in the sight of his suit. The dark blue suit with the steel grey shirt made his eyes look more devilish than she’s ever seen.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Thanks, my wife picked it out, something about wanting me to be Prince Charming for the night.” He looked around at all the costumed people and then back to Hermione. “What do you say, Hermione, interested in leaving this party with me?”

Hermione looked into his eyes and knew she was a lost cause. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the party. “I don’t think I could make it out of here without feeling you inside me. Why don’t we just go to your empty office?” Without waiting for a response from Draco, she pulled him into the lifts and pushed the button for the floor his office was on. Once the lift was in motion she turned to him and pinned him up against the wall sealing his lips with hers.

The kiss was urgent and Draco opened his mouth to run his tongue over her lower lip. She gasped, opening her mouth to his and he wasted no time dominating her. Once the lift stopped he picked her up and carried her, bridal style, to his office. He cast a silencing and locking spell and set her down on the desk, stepping in-between her legs. Her legs wrapped around his hips while he moved his mouth down to her neck.

“Draco, I’ve been thinking about you all day. Don’t play around; I want you inside of me.” The desperation in Hermione’s voice almost did him in. Without another word he stepped away from her and pulled her off the desk. He turned her around and pushed between her shoulder blades so that her chest was against the desk. “Yes, Draco,” she panted while he hiked her dress up and pushed his pants off of his hips. He groaned when he released she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Did you do that for me?” He asked as he leant over her and kissed her neck. Her moan was answer enough as he positioned himself and began sliding into her from behind. “You’re so fucking wet, Hermione. Were you waiting all night for this? What would everyone say to find out you’re down here being fucked by me?” He pulled out and drove himself back into her. Gripping her hips he set a fast pace while she moaned and panted beneath him. Reaching around to her front he began rubbing her clit, knowing he wouldn’t last long. “Come for me, Granger.” He applied more pressure to her clit and felt her release as she panted his name over and over while riding the high. He gave a few more thrusts and then felt his release as he exploded into her. He leant back over her, while still inside her, as they both caught their breath.

“That was amazing, Draco. I missed you.” Draco smiled at her words while he pulled away from her and helped stand both of them up, letting her dress fall back down past her hips. He reached down and pulled his pants up while she turned around and sat back on the desk.

“How can you miss me, I did that to you this morning, Mrs. Malfoy.” His smirk was back on his face as he stepped back between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“True. I also think you’re right, I prefer when you call me ‘Granger’, not that ‘Mrs. Malfoy’ is a bad thing.” Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. After a deep kiss she pulled back and looked into his eyes. “I love you.”

His smile was contagious as he gave her a warm and true smile. “I love you, my wife.”


End file.
